Puppy Luv
by sess.fluffy ears.hmmm
Summary: It was Kagome's falt as much as it was Inuyasha's. The poor Sesshomaru though was the one that ended up with the spell. Who knew even as a child he was just as cold blooded.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome couldn't but groan as she sat down, reliving the ache of her feet after traveling all day. After the fire had been made and camp was set, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo went in search of more fire wood to least them through the night. Inuyasha had disappeared, probably to Kikyo or to go hunt. Either way it wasn't Kagome's concern anymore. She had got fed up with Inuyasha devotion to Kikyo and just kind of fell out of the crush that she had on the hanyou.

Kagome had started to boil water for refilling her bottles. The liquid had started to deteriorate rather quickly from the heat of the summer day.

She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't even notice the oncoming youki that was fast approaching the camp. Only when the demon was a few feet from her did she break her thoughts. She turned around quickly, drawing her bow in the process. She looked into the tearful grey eyes of the child and immediately aimed her bow at the ground.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked the girl. Wordlessly she handed Kagome a bottle of a strange green slime, then headed back into the forest. Kagome, wanting to know what this slime did, poured a drop of it on a blade of grass. The grass shrunk to a smaller size. Wanting to show her friends later, Kagome hid the bottle in her backpack and resumed filling her water bottles.

After just a few more minutes Sango, Shippo, and Miroku (who had a new, large lump on his head) returned with plentiful fire wood. "Has Inuyasha come back yet" ask a still slightly agitated Sango.

"Not yet" the miko sighed. Not knowing when the ill-tempered hanyou would be back, Kagome decided that she would show her friend the goo. And maybe just maybe they would know what it truly was and why or how it shrunk what it touched. "Hey, look what I was handed by" **CRASH. **Inuyasha broke through the clearing, smashing the green goo all over his tetsusaiga.

"I smell a youki" declared the hanyou. As he spoke those words the green goo, with a flash of light, seeped into the blade.

Everyone gasped and stared at the totally normal sword. Kagome thought for sure that it would be shrunken. Maybe the tetsusaiga was immune the power of the slime. "What the hell was that you wench" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"I don't know Inuyasha" she replied just as heatedly. "I didn't get a chance to show it to anyone who might just know what it was."

"Are you trying to blame this on me?" Inuyasha asked, as if in shock. By now Kagome was so mad that her eye was twitching. "It was your"

"SIT!"

"Why you"

"SIT!"

"Kagome, you should try to calm down" interrupted Sango. Wrapping her steaming friend in a shoulder hug, she was able to maneuver Kagome to the fire and sit her down.

"Kagome, where did you get that concoction?" Miroku asked with a skeptical expression on his face.

"Weeellll… some youki girl walked up and just give it to me" Kagome confessed. The shocked expressions on her friends faces almost made Kagome feel guilty for just taking the strange goo, that was until she saw the angry scowl of Inuyasha. "What Inuyasha, so I took what was handed to me? Like you were any different when those three monkeys pulled the same on you, but this time there was no magic that sealed the bottle to my hand. As long as I didn't spill or break it then it would have been fine." Said the miko with a fiery tone.

Anyone could see that Inuyasha was going to reply in a horrible manner and probably get sat again. Just as he opened his mouth though, he sniffed. Then closed his mouth and lifted his nose to the air and sniffed again.

His ears flattened against his head and he let loose a low growl before turning away and taking off into the forest. With a huff the camp was quickly pack up and they were on their way again to see what got the hanyou so riled up. With a quick look to the sky, Kagome sigh once again. Only half hour or so of daylight left. It was going to be one long night.

Ssssssssssssssssss

Declaimer

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (No matter how much I may want those fuzzy little ears) I do not make any money off this fic. I do purely for my own (and maybe others) entertainment. Oh and the little girl, I made up so she may or may not make another appearance


	2. Chapter 2

Finally catching up to the hasty hanyou, everyone see what had caused so much anger to build in him. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the clearing. Headstrong as always, Inuyasha leapt into battle before even coming up with a plan. After being brutally knocked back several times, Inuyasha had enough sense to change tactics. He instead used the adamant barrage to send the sharp diamonds at his half-brother. Sesshomaru, being as quick as he was, easily dodged the attacks.

That was until Kagome let loose one of her sacred arrows. He still managed to dodge Inuyasha's attacks, but was grazed by the sacred power that had engulfed the arrow. It wasn't anything serious, it just slowed him down I bit. Being at the slight disadvantage of number, Sesshomaru went on the offensive.

Instead of facing his brash brother whose aim could really use some work, he sent a semi powerful wave of tokijin's power at the girl who would dare interfere with the sword learn he was trying to teach his brother.

Even though the miko could easily put up a barrier, Inuyasha still sprung in to save the day. Barely missing the wave after he picked up 'his' girl, he turned to his brother to get his revenge for daring to threaten the one thing that had stayed by his side. Roaring in anger, Inuyasha ran straight for his brother. Although before he could make it more than a couple of steps, he heard the one thing that would always make him stop dead in his tracks.

"Sit" it was barely audible but all the same, he sat. Hearing the growl that had arouse from her friend on the ground she answered his question. "You run into a battle that you have no chance at winning, especially when you loose your somewhat level head."

Looking at the taiyouki she thought, for the briefest of seconds, that he had actually smirked at what she had said. No that couldn't be right, the only time that the expression on his cold face would change was right before he killed something.

Seeing his opportunity to strike, Inuyasha quickly let out another adamant barrage. This time however one of the tiny diamonds grazed the cheek of the all-powerful demon. The instant that it drew blood, a great light spread forth. Smoke bellowed out as a massively strong wind tore across the land. With a surge of immense energy, all stopped. Leaving a cloud of smoke that slowly dissipated from the land.

The smoke settled to show Sesshomaru lying on the ground, presumably unconscious. Kagome saw that the hanyou that had been too close was now across the field in what looked to be a worse state then the demon lord. Taking charge, Kagome told Miroku to go fetch Inuyasha while she and Sango went to check on Sesshomaru.

"What and leave you two to the mercy of the demon lord. No way, not a chance, never in a million years." The not too bright monk argued.

With I glare that was just about as icy as the lord himself, she replied " I have walking all day, had my share of fight with that stupid Inuyasha, and now I can't even approach someone, whom I might add, if he were to so much and move I wouldn't think twice before putting an arrow through him. All because you think that it may be too dangerous for a demon slayer and a miko."

Quickly raising his hands in surrender Miroku left to go get the 'lucky to be out of it' hanyou.

"Shall we" Sango gestured to middle of the field.

With a smile Kagome replied "we shall" witch caused the smile to spread to her friends face as well.

The walk was short and quick, that was until they started to near their destination. Kagome drew her bow and Sango's hand rested on the edge of her blade. The giant boomerang wouldn't be wise to weld so close to the threat.

When Kagome got I good look at her target she lowered her bow and gasped. There in the clothes of the all might taiyouki, was I small child, bigger then Shippo, but not as big as Sota. The markings on his face were lighter, and hard expression he usually wore was now a soft peace that was only found on an innocent child. Glancing a look at the slayer, a silent massage was transferred between them. _I'll make sure it's real while you be ready for an attack. _

Kagome slowly put down her bow and crossed the few feet she was away from Sesshomaru. Bending down she gently brushed her hand along the side of his face. He turned his head slightly away before letting out a soft groan. Two golden eyes slowly open and grew focused on the girl that was hovering over his body. A soft but feral growl escaped his lips as be bared his fangs at her.

Ssssssssssssssssss

Declaimer

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (No matter how much I may want those fuzzy little ears) I do not make any money off this fic. I write purely for my own (and maybe others) entertainment.


	3. Chapter 3

Slightly taken back at his display, Kagome leaned away from the boy for the slightest of instances. Without warning Sesshomaru jumped up and tried to dash away, only to be stopped by the way too big clothes he was wearing. She couldn't hold it in any longer… a small fit of giggle erupted from her lips as she saw the proud taiyouki face plant into the dirt, followed by Sango only a second later.

They giggle immediately stopped as the young pup in front of them let out a small and pitiful whine. He was wrapped in the cloth in a way to where he couldn't even squirm to get free. She reached out to the distressed Sesshomaru to unwrap him, but as her hand got close he snap his tiny yet sharp teeth at her.

"Sango may I borrow your smaller knife" Kagome asked her friend as her eyes never left those golden ones in front of her. Hesitantly, she was handed the tool she asked for. A look a fear crossed the Sesshomaru's face as Kagome lowered the blade near him. With slow and careful cuts, she freed the still mortified puppy from his imprisonment of clothes.

Once free of the extra material sesshomaru slid into a sitting/crouching position in front of the girl. The clothes that he wore were still too loose. "Hold still" Kagome told the taiyouki. He huffed loudly but did as she told. She crawled around him and started to fix the garment so that it would fit at least somewhat properly. Sitting back after she was done to inspect, she nodded her approval at the attire.

Seeing that she was satisfied at her work, a small smirk rose on his lips. Her approval certainly meant that he would not like it so the clothing would have to change. He ran a clawed finger along the sleeve to shred the clothing she had just repaired.

Controlling her anger, she simply removed both of his sleeves and let a small, sweet smile form on her lips. Shocked at her smile, he simply lowered his head and glared at her, exposing a tiny yet still pretty in impressive fang was to show that he would bite.

"oy Kagome, did I finally get him." Inuyasha yelled at her as he limped across the field with Miroku supporting him. "huh? Is that really him?" when finally closes enough the hanyou used his nose to affirm that his older… younger brother was that little pup.

Straightening up he got his answer. "Hanyou's are even worse than humans. I demand you leave my presence immediately." The young lord ordered.

Before Inuyasha could even react Kagome had flicked the nose of the offending brother. "Are you trying to start a fight that you can't win?" Kagome scolded the pup in front of her. Miroku, Sango and Shippo could only stare in shock as the witnessed what was going on.

A smug look crossed his face as he replied "The hanyou wouldn't dare hurt _me_. I am the son of the lord of the west. My father's power can't be rivaled. And besides I could probably take him and win right now."… "Did you just flick me!" growled the tempered Sesshomaru.

"Go ahead; call your old man here. When he arrives I will have no trouble taking him on." Inuyasha sneered, completely ignoring the statement about the flick. He really didn't need the two getting into a fight. At this Kagome got a small sense of worry of what the pup's reaction will be when he finds out that his father is no longer alive.

The smug look turned into a smirk as Sesshomaru let loose an ear-piercing howl. At deafening sound Inuyasha's ears flattened and Kagome covered her own with her hands. It lasted only a few second, but had felt like several minutes. The sound resonated off of everything, producing a farther traveling and longer lasting sound to hear.

Afterwards though nothing could be heard, not a bird chirping, water gurgling, or wind blowing. It was like all feel silent to the pup's call for his father. Kagome couldn't even tell if she went deaf from standing so close to the noise.

After a few minutes noise returned to the world and Sesshomaru looked more and more worried by the second. His father always came to him when he called. Why was this any different?

I knowing smirk had found its way onto Inuyasha's face as he watched the pup in front of him grow more and more worried. Happily enjoying the show, he decided not to inform the Sesshomaru that he was, in a sense, in the future. He knew nothing of the events that had happened; only those that he possessed at the age he was currently.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome was going to explain but Inuyasha had other plans.

"Your father is dead. You are left alone in this world, unless of course you would like to go to your mothers place." A terrified and pitiful shudder past though Sesshomaru, followed but a tear that landed on the ground with a poisonous sizzle.

Ssssssssssssssssss

DeclaimerI don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (No matter how much I may want those fuzzy little ears) I do not make any money off this fic. I write purely for my own (and maybe others) entertainment.

And a special thanks to MidnightSummerStorm for helping me with my muse for finishing this chapter and the ideas that may follow in the next chapters as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome couldn't stand to children cry. It was just so sad. She then tried to pull Sesshomaru into a hug. He kept squirming to get away from her persistent hands.

"My tears will burn you" he muttered to the girl. Finally understanding why he wouldn't let her hug him, she showed her sympathy by gently rubbing her thumb along the back side of his hand. Of course it was another challenge to get his to accept the gesture.

"Oh quit crying. It's not like you need him or anything. Just think as it as a time that you don't listen to your parents." At Inuyasha's unique comforting the pup seemed to relax and calm down a little bit.

"If you want you can stay with me for a while" offered Kagome.

"In a human village? Yeah right, I would rather stay in the woods."

"Inuyasha come here" coolly said the miko. Hesitantly he leaned in close to her. Kagome took the subjugation necklace off of Inuyasha and placed it around Sesshomaru. Instead of using Inuyasha's sit command she thought of one that would better suit Sesshomaru.

"Heel" the beads glowed and Sesshomaru sound himself sitting be Kagome's left side.

"There now you can't run away." Kagome said as she patted his head. Sesshomaru got that arrogant smirk and his and took off.

"Heel Sesshomaru" the beads around him glowed and he found himself being drug back. It looked a lot like a dog being drug by a collar.

Only when he was right next to Kagome did the spell loose its hold. And he was not very happy about the whole thing either.

"Uh Kagome we should probably head to Keade and see if she knows anything that may fix this little*snicker* problem." Spoke up Miroku for the first time.

"Yah, we should waste any more time here." By now it was nearly completely dark. "Or we can wait until morning." Kagome added as she saw the last few stands of light over the mountains in the distance.

"If you plan to travel you should travel." Huffed the taiyouki.

"You don't know much about humans do you?" asked Sango.

"No"

"Well one thing you should know if humans can't see in the dark like youki, we actually need light at night. Even as we speak I can hardly see. In a few minutes I won't be able to see at all." Explained the miko.

"Inuyasha would you be so kind as to fetch some fire wood" asked the monk.

"Why should I, it's not like Kagome can sit me anymore." Answered a rather smug hanyou.

"No but I'm the only one who can bring you any Ramon. You don't do what I say and you will never get any more of your favorite food again." Before the threat was even completely out of her mouth, Inuyasha had already taken off to get the requested fire wood.

"Let's get the camp set up while we wait for Inuyasha." Miroku said after a moment or two.

"I thought you couldn't see." Asked the curious little pup.

"As of right now I can't, but if I do this then we can." Kagome had lifted her hand and a small amount of miko energy flowed out. The effect had cause a soft pink glow to illuminate the area.

"WOW, what's that?"

"Spiritual energy, some humans possess the ability to use it." Replied Kagome.

"May I touch it?" asked Sesshomaru as he crept closer.

"No" that one word stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Why?" he asked with disappointment in his voice and a slight pout on his lips.

"When youki energy and spiritual energy come in contact they tend to harm the wielder of the weaker energy."

"Oh ok, but can I get a closer look." Kagome shifted her hand so it was only a few inches away from him. If she had been giving off more power, the close distance would cause great discomfort of maybe even have purified him.

He just stared at the slowing shifting energy that was winding around her hand. Letting loose a little more power the speed of the energy shifting became a little faster. The glow had also grew stonger, and thus spread farther into the darkness.

"If you're done showing off to the little brat than you can go ahead and start the fire."

"Inuyasha… sssssiiiii" she just watched as the hanyou took off into the woods.

"Doesn't he remember that Kagome took off the subjugation necklace?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"He so think headed. He somehow got it through that sit is bad, even if it no longer works. Now I wonder how long until that knowledge gets through his head." Miroku whispered. 'Only an anther few inches until sweet heaven' thought Miroku as his hand reached ever closer to Sango's backside.

**Smack!**

"Owwwwww"

"What the"

"Hey"

**Slap! **

"Touching a female without her consent, how un-honorable." Growled the little Inu lord.

Not even wanting to know what the entire ruckus was about, Kagome finished starting the fire with her handy dandy lighter.

She turned around to see a still sleeping Shippo, a fuming Sango, a growling Sesshomaru, and a Miroku who was still clucking his slightly burned hand.

"What happened" asked an annoyed miko.

"uhhhhh" was the only reply she got, other than Sesshomaru's growl and Shippo's soft snore.

"The hentai reached for Sango's but, Sesshomaru slapped his hand with his poison whip, Sango say what Miroku was trying to do and slapped him across the face." Replied a rather amused Inuyasha as he walked back into camp.

"Let's just try to get some sleep, and Sesshomaru can you go keep an eye on Sango. I don't want to wake up because of the hentai wants to get all touchy feely with her." Said Kagome as she climbed into her sleeping bag with the sleeping Shippo inside it, and almost instantly fell into a light sleep.

Ssssssssssssssssss

DeclaimerI don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (No matter how much I may want those fuzzy little ears) I do not make any money off this fic. I write purely for my own (and maybe others) entertainment.

And a special thanks to MidnightSummerStorm for helping me with my muse for finishing this chapter and the ideas that may follow in the next chapters as well


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome awoke with somebody gently poking her face with a very sharp claw. She tried to go back to sleep and hoped the person would go away if she rolled over. Soon someone was tugging on her hair.

"Human, the sun has come up." She huffed and rolled back over.

"KAGOME, my name is Kagome. I have the decency to call you by your name so in return I would very much appreciate if you would call me by my name." Even though it was a simple enough sentence, it totally sounded like a demand.

"OK KAGOME, the sun has come up" Sesshomaru replied coolly.

With a grunt Kagome slid out of her sleeping bag and started putting her camp necessities up. It took little time because she was used to packing quickly. Inuyasha could get up at any hour and want to start traveling as soon as humanly possible.

Kagome rid on Inuyasha's back while Sango and Miroku rode Kiara. Sesshomaru simply followed at a distance. They traveled swiftly and with much concern since they weren't very far away from Keade's village in the first place.

It only took a few hours for them to reach Inuyasha's forest. And a few more minutes for them to get to the village.

Everyone, except Sesshomaru and Shippo (they were outside, Shippo ended up showing Sesshomaru around the village to keep from listening in on the adult conversation) , plied into the Keade's small hut and the conversation began. Kagome explained all that had happened to the lord of the west and what went on afterwards.

"So keade, do you know what did this to Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Alas, I know nothing of what caused these events, or how to solve ye problem." Replied the old miko

"Why can't we let him solve his own problems? We had shards to find." Demanded Inuyasha

"If I'm not mistaken we were the ones to cause this problem so we will be the ones to fix it." Replied Kagome with the sound of a command in her voice.

"Keh, we can't take the kid Sesshomaru with us to look for shards. They're our main priority."

"Oh keade what would it take to get another subjection necklace?" asked Kagome with her sweetest voice.

"It would take me probably a day or two to make another one. Though what happened to the one that Inuyasha was wearing?" replied Keade

"Oh, I put it on sesshomaru. You see Inuyasha won't hurt me. I know that for a fact. Sesshomaru on the other hand… not so sure about that. Either that or Sesshomaru would try to run away."

"so what command did you use on the poor little inu?" asked Keade

"Sango I don't want to activate the necklace so you tell her the command"

"Of course, the command that Kagome used is heel."

"Very nice, but not that useful when trying to get away from him"

"He's a little kid, well demon, but you get the idea." Snapped Kagome. Her motherly defenses had already somehow had wrapped around Sesshomaru like they had Shippo.

"Ok, Ok. Rest easy child. I was just stating an idea of what could come. Nothing is set in stone already."

"Ok, so what do we do to solve this?" asked Inuyasha

"Well I could stay here with Shippo and sesshomaru while you, Sango, and Miroku go look for the way to turn the cute little puppy back" after finishing that statement everyone let loose a fit of laughter that could be heard across the village. Even Keade couldn't hold back the fit of giggles that found its way into her.

"No" Inuyasha had managed to say after he could sort of control the laughter.

"it's either that or I go home." Stated Kagome with a calm, yet smug face.

"And what will stop me from coming to get you back?" Inuyasha gave a smug look that was slightly better than Kagome's.

"without your subjugation necklace you can't travel through the well" and the smuggest look goes to Kagome. Followed by a slightly devastated hanyou.

"fine, but as soon as we fix this we are resuming shard hunting." With that the hasty hanyou raced out of the hut, past the started youki children, and into the forest.

"and I thought we were going to take a break for a little while" muttered Miroku as he and Sango raced to caught up with Inuyasha.

Sssssssssssssss

DeclaimerI don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (No matter how much I may want those fuzzy little ears) I do not make any money off this fic. I write purely for my own (and maybe others) entertainment.

And a special thanks to MidnightSummerStorm for helping me with my muse for finishing this chapter and the ideas that may follow in the next chapters as well

Sorry for the delay. I have been traveling for a while and it's hard to write when you're in the car for 15 or so hours at a time. ( I can't write in the car. My laptop would die within 20 minutes )


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't read reviews for a while. And to answer one of the questions, Sesshomaru does have his memories of when he was that age. So he sort of feels like he's in the future because he has no idea of what's going on since everything he remembers is in a sort of past. I hope this clears up any misunderstandings or what not.

And now to continue the story…

Ssssssssssssssssssssssss

Only moments after the departure of the rest of the group, Shippo and Sesshomaru walked into Keade's hut. Shippo had known why they left, but Sesshomaru had no idea what was going on.

"Why did they leave so suddenly and why didn't you with them?" asked the curious little inu.

"I stayed to spend time with you and Shippo and to relax a little." Replied Kagome

Not quite understanding the entire meaning but figuring he wasn't going to get it explained to him better he let the matter drop. For now at least.

"Kagome, are you going home while Inuyasha is gone." Asked the kitsune.

Knowing why he asked Kagome could only say yes.

With a few farewells and a now confused Sesshomaru, Kagome left into the forest.

'Why would she leave without wanting the kitsune or me to accompany her? She said she would only be gone for an hour but there is no human village in even a day's travel from here.' The child pondered for only a moment before he made sure that Shippo was off on his own business, and then he tracked and followed the miko to the well.

He watched in horror as the she jumped into the dried up well. Not even noting the slight shift of energy he jumped in right after her to retrieve what he thought was going to be a severely injured human. With a started yelp, Sesshomaru tried to fly out of the blueish-purpleish light that had engulfed him. He successfully flew out of the well, only to hit his head on the shrine that now encased the well.

The first thing that had hit him was all the smells. If it hadn't been for the walls around him, he would have been immediately over whelmed and passed out. It took him several minutes to adjust so that he could open the door. When he did the smell was worse, but not too terribly much. He could still smell kagome, so he tracked her sent that lead strait into the house.

After a quick look around, he found the miko had left the building and headed down the steps of the shrine. Careful not to be spotted by any humans (for since the hated his kind in his own "Place" he dared not show himself with so many humans. Think of the dangerous uproar that would take place) he followed the sent around the town.

It took him little time to find her with three other human. They were drinking smoothies at a shop along the street. ' so how to get to her without everyone seeing me. I can't just walk up, nor can a flare my power. That would alert my presence to any youki, miko, or monk in the area.' He contemplated how to go about this as Kagome sat blissfully unaware that the young taiyouki had followed her and was watching her every move.

He would have stayed there for the entire time that Kagome was there or until he figured out a way to signal her. That was until his foot slipped slightly, which happened to fall onto an angry raccoon mother down below him.

With a furious and wild snarl the raccoon pounce on Sesshomaru, knocking them both off the roof they had been on. They crashed into the streets, falling into many people and starting a screaming and running fest. Followed by loud police sirens that were headed their way. By now Kagome had seen the entire thing and saw as a started Sesshomaru threw the now dead raccoon off of himself and took off threw the streets.

Seeing that that didn't work Sesshomaru leapt to the roof tops and raced to the giant tree outside the shrine. (I can't remember the name.) he hid in the tree tops for a couple of hours before kagome and the three girls walked up the shrine steps.

"Stay there until my friends leave" whispered Kagome in a voice soft enough that her friends didn't hear but Sesshomaru could. It took about another half hour for her friends to finally leave. But when they did Sesshomaru had really dreaded going to see the miko. He had seen her wrath on the hanyou and really didn't want to see her wrath.

The choice of running away was taken away when he heard Kagome call "heel" from her front porch. Within less than two seconds. the disobedient pup was sitting at Kagome's side. He looked at and started at the look on Kagome's face

Sssssssssssssss

Declaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (No matter how much I may want those fuzzy little ears) I do not make any money off this fic. I write purely for my own (and maybe others) entertainment.

I have a poll running for my next story and if you would take the time to check it out I would really appreciate it.

And thank you for reading my story and to those that take the time to review my progress.


End file.
